Dirty Angel Minds
by KatlinWhiteWolf
Summary: A guardian angle desires and lusts for his half evil full goddess master whom he is betrothed to. Thinking about her point of view fill out his wishes.


Hi this is my first short story. I'm not sure what you would call this. Its just a pure head canon that I wanted to add into some of my novels I'm working on. Hope you enjoy.

lemon just saying...

**ATTENTION: THESE ARE CHARACTERS I HAVE MADE MYSELF I DID NOT STEAL THESE CHARACTERS FROM ANY ANIME OR DOCUMENT OF SOME KIND. SOME MY SOUND LIKE THEY HAVE BEEN STOLEN I ASSURE YOU THEY ARE NOT. I HAVE SPENT OVER THREE YEARS MAKING THESE CHARACTERS AND THE PEOPLE THEY MEET. **

**BACK STORY: Quilla has two lives. She was brought up in Egypt by her great uncle being taught dark magic. She, before being found was a warrior of the shadows and the demons in them. She is Katlin and Quilla, a shadow seeker. While finding she is not only apart of this unknown society she is the leader of the only last four fighting shadow seeker. She has found her long lost two brothers that have joined her fight. She has also come to find out about her betrothed. Her mother, an Egyptian goddess, has passed along with her step father. Austin, her betrothed and literally her guardian angel, has tried to get her to marry him, but to all extent failed. He has had it and doesn't want her to escape again...**

**Gods of egypt I love him. I haven't been able to show it, but I really love him. I was married at one point, but he left as soon as these Ma'at forsaken marks showed on my skin. There was a jet black lightening bolt over my eyes showing leadership of the last fighting shadow seekers. My brothers with me can't stop worrying about me. My marks glow at the thought they think I'm weak. You don't call a Remalia weak. I am Quilla Aquamarine Remalia and Katlin Fay FairField. Most people call me Katlin. I have so many marks on me. Two across my neck like a permeant choker on my skin. A heart on my right cheek under the lightening bolt. My eagle mark on my left fore arm. Swirls of black marks down both my arms. From my knees to my ankles with a star on the back of my ankle. A bunch of swirls on the left side of my neck to my shoulder. A star on my left shoulder to show I'm high in the government, which I don't want to be. The last and final one is another star on my back. Austin scans me everyday when I wake up to when I go to sleep. Sometimes I can even hear him standing in my door way breathing just watching me. That is when I actually go to sleep. I am part vampire as is both of my long lost brothers. Austin has been pushing me to marry him because he doesn't want to loose me again. I guess I can't blame him because I was missing for years. By years I mean close to three thousand. I'm frozen in age and health at sixteen. Austin and my brothers are frozen at seventeen along with Isabelle and Jace, the other two fighters. John, my second older brother, the middle child, and I were practicing swords while I was thinking and he slammed his weapon into my ribs with all his force. **

**I fell to the ground gasping for air. Austin, who was staring at me from far away, ran to me and kneeled over me. "Katlin." He breathed dramatically. "Austin its fine I just wasn't paying attention." I said.**

**"****What were you thinking about?" John asked. "Nothing." I said not wanting to say it. I stood up, but my body gave out from the force of the hit. I fell into Austin and he caught me. "I think you're done for today." Austin said. "Austin I'm fine." I tried to convince him. I heard a pop from my ribs. I heal faster than anyone could with being a goddess and a vampire. "You are not doing anything but resting now." Austin said. "You can't make me Austin just let me go." I said. He had held me tight to him when he caught me. "No I'm not." He said. He picked me up, bridal style of course, and his face startled me. It looked almost evil. He carried me down the several hallways back to my room. He opened the door and i ran at the speed of light out of his arms and stood in front of him. "I'm fine." I said. I tried to walk around him, but he yanked my whip, standard fighting tool given to the people that can use it. A.K.A Isabelle and I. With a flick of his wrist he made it latch onto my ankles and trip me. It wasn't tightly wound so I just pulled my legs out of it and got up quickly. He was ready and pinned me against a wall. Leaning on me he seemed stronger. "Austin." I breathed stunned. He jabbed something into my neck. I was more stunned than worried about what was in it. This wasn't him. Austin never did something like this. "I'm sorry, but I do know that if you keep moving around like that your rib wont heal properly." He said. I felt a drowsiness sink in on me. My door was opened right beside me and John saw Austin pinning himself on me. "Austin get off of her." John said as Kio, my oldest brother, came in and tore him off of me. My knees buckled and I felt John catch me before I hit the ground. **

**I black out before I could hear anything else that was going on. I woke up to the feeling of something warm on both sides of me. There was a brush of very soft fur on my left so I knew it was Satin, my demon tiger that swore to be my protector, he hadn't visited in a long while. His kind was extremely hard to be caught by a sword, but even to some challenge I was able to catch him. He now controlled his fathers clan. Satin moved and I heard him jump on the floor and walk out of the room. "Come back soon Satin." I heard the voice, but I was still to dazed to recognize it. I heard the click of the door shutting and the pressure of the warm person beside me. All of a sudden there was a hand grabbing my waist and the person putting their body on me kissing me digging their tung through my lips and searching around mine. I was frozen. **_"What in Apopis prison and demons of the hell is this person doing?" _**I thought in my head. I felt their hand travel down to my hip and to my thigh. I forced myself awake no matter how dazed I was and forced them away. I pushed my dizzy self out the other side of the bed and saw It was Austin kneeling there stunned. "What in Apopis's prison are you doing?" I demanded. He had that evil face on again as he straightened up and walked over to me. "I was kissing my betrothed." He said. "Austin stop whatever has gotten into you. I'm not in the mood." I said. He pinned my shoulders hard against the wall sending my vision into a spiral. I was limp as he held me force fully. His eyes were filled with a lust and want of some sort. He smirked again. "You have gotten to me, but I want you more. I want you in me." He whispered by my ear very lowly and breathy. He moved my hair away from my neck with his nose gently. Something shot through me making goosebumps stand up on my neck. He saw it apparently and smirked again. **

**He slammed his lips into mine making me hit my head. My eyes closed as he raised my hands above my head. "Don't fall asleep on me or I'll make you stay awake and you will at first not like that." He said. He held my hands together with one and trailed his hand to my stomach and to my hip pressing his full body against me. I felt his hips on mine and his warmth especially on the inside of my upper thigh. He let out a soft moan of want in my mouth as he kissed me making me hit my head again. "Actually I think I want to make you stay awake even if you still are." He said. He took out a dagger from his belt and cut my belt and pants waistband. I gasped trying to get away. "Austin let -" He pushed his lips to mine again then bit right under my chin, where my wind pipe was, as hard as he could. A tear fell from my eye as I choked and the pain surged through me. He licked the stream of the tear and he sliced the rest of my pant leg off. Yesterday had to be the day I wore shorts for once. "Don't protest. In here I'm your superior. Don't think about calling your brothers." He said. He cut my other pant leg off and then easily sliced my underwear. I felt blood drip down my leg as he stepped back not getting any on his clothes. His wings came out and covered us in a dome. He pinned my hands harder to the wall and bit my neck sucking on it. "Ssssss, Austin stop biting me." I hisses horsely, my neck still really sore. He just bit harder and sucked on the bruise he was giving me. He kissed my neck up and down. He drug his bottom teeth on my skin then his tung down the cleavage of my black tank top I wore daily.**

**He took the dagger and cut from my cleavage to the bottom of my shirt taking my bra with it. He cut the straps on bot of them off and let them fall around my now naked body. I felt something cold wrap around my wrist where his hand was. I looked up to see a chain he made out of ice attaching me to the roof. He pulled off his shirt showing his tightly formed six pack and took off his pants and boxers. I yanked on the chains and made them melt as he pushed on the bruise he gave me on my nerve. It made me stunned with a wave of pain. He pinned my hands up again while dropping the dagger. I made myself feel limp and unconscious, hanging my head, praying that it would just end. "I know you want me Katlin, but you have to wake up. I know you are just pretending." He said. **_"Damn him to Apopis."_** I thought. I felt one of his hands hold my wrists again. He barried his head in my bare breasts and sucked on both biting down hard making sweat bead on my body and my back arch to him. He backed up not getting blood on his body. The blood was streaming down to my knees now slipping faster from the gravity. "Now your natural feeling are kicking in." He smiled. "I hate you." I murmured as I picked my face back up. "You'll love me here in a minute." Austin said. He kissed his way down to my body and laced his hand around me. He made me turn around letting my hands go. I put my hands on the wall to steady myself. I felt a small part of his skin on my butt cheek. I was praying he wasn't going to do anything. Tears were about to stream down my cheeks. "Austin I don't want this. I'm not ready for any of this." I said, my voice cracking. He moved my hair from my neck and kissed me gently. "I know you don't, but you wont regret allowing me." He said. His hands snaked down to my hips and down to my private area. "Austin let me go." My voice cracked and the tears fell down my cheeks.**

**He put his arms around my shoulders and pulled me to the bed and laid me on my back looking at him. "What will make you like this?" He asked. "I don't know. I'm just tiered." I said. I wanted to close my eyes. They were almost closed when I felt a very sudden harsh pain in between my legs. I gave out a loud gasp and more tears flowed. He licked away my tears. "That was only one finger my sweet goddess." He said. It soon felt good as he sat there sucking on the corners of my eyes and licking my face. I fell limp laying under him. He pull me to him and removed his fingers from me. **_"This isn't you."_** I thought in my head. He must have heard it in my head because he pushed me back down forcefully and all I felt was a mind numbing pain. I couldn't even make a sound. **

**"**Austin. Austin. Austin." I heard my name called and I moved. I was facing off Katlin thinking about how much I wanted her and how she would probably would see me as a monster, I must have drifted off. We were facing off swords and she hit me in the head. My sweet dream of a vision faded and I realized I was in the infirmary. She was standing over me with John, Kio, and Niko, her adopted brother. The boys were laughing their buts off at me. "Well you three shut up." She snapped at them. I rested my hand to my temple. She leaned over and touched my head. "You'll be fine." She said looking down blushing beat red. She had to cover her mouth to hide a somewhat horrified somewhat blushed face. "We'll leave you two to it." Kio said. "Kio." Niko and John yelled at the same time. "Hey you loud people mind keeping it down." Austin said. "Sure we'll just leave you two alone just no...daggers...please." Kio said trying not to laugh. Niko and Kio started walking, Niko scolding Kio about that being his little sister and something. John was glaring at me. "What?" I asked. "I'm not sure how to trust you now." He said. "John get out of here." Katlin said throwing a burst of fire. She was hot when she was angry. _"Maybe I just have dreamed about that side of her." _I thought. She punched my arm. "What?" I asked out loud. John had ran out of the room being chased by flames. "Stop thinking stuff like that." I could tell she was mad at me. "Katlin what's wrong?" I asked. "I would not cry I would kill you." She said very ticked off. I was a little stunned. "Did...Did you...See?!" I asked very scared. She gave me a glare. "We all saw it I was to stunned and disgusted to do anything." She said a little loud. I rested my hand on my head and she ripped it off and slammed my hand down on the metal. "Ow" I said flinching. "Good." She snapped. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm turning into a person I don't want to be. I don't want to hurt you or force you. I don't know y I even though of it from your point of view." He said. She covered her mouth and her shoulder were moving back and forth. She was laughing at me. "What?" I asked. "I didn't think of it from that point of view. You will be ruined after today with the guys and Isabelle." I said. "Where are they?" I asked. "They saw it and ran out of the room." She said laughing. "This is a night mare can I wake up from this?" I asked. She kissed my forehead. "You have a dirty mind my guardian angel." She said.


End file.
